Doctor Doctor
by Kaya Winn
Summary: Inuyasha needs a prostate exame! what horrors will ensue when the doctor is hot sexy Kouga Tasiho? Rated M Kouga X Inuyasha


Doctor Doctor

By Kaya Winn

OK so this idea hit me after my brother went to the doctors the first time all mortified because the doctor had grabbed hold of his balls. My poor poor mortified brother.(laughs like a maniac) ahem, anyway so that's where this idea stems from. (snicker)

This story takes place in modern day society, Inuyasha is a junior in high school, though he is i8(he got held back) and Kouga is a doctor. Wink wink Dr Tasiho(which is actually a spell check gone wrong) is Kouga.

I do not own any Inuyasha characters, shame.

* * *

Inuyasha was slightly nervous as he sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. No one else was there and for that he was increasingly relieved about. He couldn't believe he had to do this; he was only eighteen for jeeper's sake! But his mother had insisted because colon and prostate cancer ran in the family.

So there he was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for his turn. He wondered briefly if it was possible to tell if someone was gay through a prostate exam. That was why he was worried the most really. No one knew, not even his best friends or his mother, but would the doctor know? And if the doctor did know, would he tell his mother?

"Inuyasha?" a nurse said coming out of a door and he gulped standing up and following her into the hallways lined with doors. She took his height 5'9 and his weight 209 and led him into another room where she took his blood pressure and temperature and looked in his eyes and ears and checked his arms and legs and back and ribs for breaks or tears or other sports created injuries before listening to his heart, declared him healthy and fit and told him to sit and wait for the doctor.

Inuyasha squirmed and fretted while he waited for the doctor and he jumped and went bright red once the doctor did come in. Inuyasha hated his luck, the doctor was so cute! With soft face Brown eyes eyes and dark brown hair and Tan skin Inuyasha was certain if the doctor couldn't tell he was gay by the prostate exam he would tell him himself just to see if he couldn't get a date. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself a bit and straightened taking a deep breath as the doctor chuckled.

"Nervous?" he asked and Inuyasha nodded fidgeting with his shirt. "I'm your doctor for today, obviously. Dr Tasiho." (I made up his last name) He said pressing his stethoscope to Inuyasha's bare chest, who bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to calm his heart. Dr Tasiho ran his fingers down Inuyasha's arm, almost a romantic gesture and Inuyasha's face went bright red again his heart speeding up by a rather impressive amount going haywire almost. Dr Ratchet nodded and scribbled something onto his clipboard.

"Heart rate is a little high." He commented and Andy flushed bright red again. Hoping the doctor wouldn't notice that apparently wasn't enough. "Alright stand up and drop your pants." Dr Tasiho said.

"Were going to do the average exams before the prostate." Dr Tasiho said with a sly smile and Inuyasha nodded slightly relieved by this as he dropped his pants and boxers going even redder than he already was. The doctor didn't even give a warning, he was just suddenly gripping both of Inuyasha's balls feeling them with soft and gentle squeezes and Inuyasha had to bite his lip to keep from making any noises. Dr Tasiho frowned a bit and looked down at them suddenly squeezing them again and rolling them in his fingers Inuyasha gasping a little bit.

"That's a little odd." Dr Tasiho said tapping one of the balls Inuyasha shuddering and gripping the bed behind him as the doctor rubbed them now before Dr Tasiho nodded.

"I. Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked shakily and the doctor shook his head.

"Just a little swelling, maybe an infection of sorts, have you been sexually active lately?" Dr Tasiho asked and Inuyasha went full bright red again as he nodded. Last week to be honest with his secrete lover at the time. They weren't together anymore though so he hadn't had any sex since then.

"Cough." Doctor Tasiho instructed and Inuyasha obediently coughed realizing with a horror that he was starting to, er, stiffen. The doctor didn't seam to have noticed, or maybe it was normal? Inuyasha really hoped it was the latter. Dr Tasiho nodded and scribbled on his clipboard again.

"Alright I have to feel around the base to see what sort of infection, if any, that were dealing with." He warned his eyes dancing a bit and Inuyasha had a strange feeling in the pit of his belly and a small little voice in the back of his mind said that the doctor was screwing with him.

He ignored both in favor of trying not to moan as the doctor began to press around the base of his still stiffening cock. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this. Could he bolt? What would he tell his mother if he did bolt!? Maybe he could convince the doctor to get a female nurse to do it? Or an old guy, it wouldn't have been so bad if Dr Tasiho hadn't been so hot.

"Alright, I think it's not a STD." Dr Tasiho said nodding stripping his glove off and turning around and Inuyasha just couldn't help but stare at the doctor's ass, so round and firm and… "I am going to have to ask you to pea in a cup though." He admitted holding out said cup his eyes still dancing and Inuyasha nodded.

"You should do it now before the prostate." Dr Tasiho commented when Inuyasha hesitated and Inuyasha gulped and pulled his pants and boxers up taking the cup and going to the bathroom to do his business coming back after he was done.

"s..so.." Inuyasha muttered nervously and Dr Tasiho smiled.

"Bend over the bed." He said and Inuyasha took a deep breath shedding his pants and bending over leaning on his arms and biting his lip as he tilted his head to watch the doctor pull on a glove over his shoulder. Dr Tasiho moved over and carefully slid Inuyasha's boxers down his fingers lightly brushing against Inuyasha's soft skin and inasmuch shivered again. Damn the doctor for being so, so…he didn't know but it was driving him crazy.

He jumped at the sound of something squirting and he turned blinking at the bottle of lube in the doctor's hand. The doctor carefully rubbed around the entrance and Inuyasha Shivered again leaning foreword just a little bit more gasping slightly as the finger slid ever so slowly into his rather sensitive inner self.

The finger wiggled around stroking here and there but just seaming to miss the prostate and the doctor grinned just a bit slipping the finger out and slipping in two now Inuyasha gasping again spreading his legs pressing back into the fingers as they moved in and out looking for those little nerves.

Inuyasha moaned suddenly arching his cock springing to full attention suddenly as Dr Tasiho pressed down on the prostate and then he groaned face beat red and he slumped his head hitting the bed with a soft thud. He was embarrassed and mortified and just plain out horrified and the doctor chuckled a bit pulling the fingers out and pulling the glove off.

"Nothing to be ashamed about son." He said grinning. "Happens to a fair few, especially when their gay." Inuyasha just groaned again.

"So you can tell if a person is gay from a prostate."

"Well no, but I can tell by your blush, the way you kept sneaking glances at my ass, and how your not a virgin here." Dr Tasiho explained running a finger around Inuyasha's entrance again the boy shivering again.

"D. Don't tell my mom? Please?" he begged biting his lip and Dr Tasiho chuckled.

"That's not my job of course." He said. "My job is to tell her that you are completely healthy, that you need to eat just a little bit more red meat, and that you need to stop doing the high jump for a minimum of a week." Inuyasha nodded squirming as the finger dipped in and out of his ass as if the doctor was teasing him.

"It's also my job to help you." Dr Tasiho whispered his lips tickling Inuyasha's ear his other hand stroking up the full thick cock of his patient and Inuyasha gasped and shivered arching a bit. "Can't let you walk out of here with such a big hard on can we?"

"N…No…"Inuyasha muttered panting. "B. But you're a d-doctor aren't you?" Dr Tasiho chuckled a bit nipping on the ear.

"Yes, but I don't think I've ever seen someone so adorable in my office before, and so, sensitive." He purred letting the finger slip into Inuyasha's ass again and the boy moaned lifting his hips his hands moving back to grip Dr Tasiho hair, so eager to be pleased by such a good looking man, laced with pleasure that he wasn't really thinking properly. He pulled Dr Tasiho's face down and stole a kiss which Dr Tasiho fully enjoyed moving their lips together as he moved fingers in and out of Inuyasha poking the prostate now and again.

Inuyasha moaned again dropping his head away from the kiss panting his cock twitching and aching and Dr Tasiho gripped the base squeezing ever so gently beginning to stroke the cock his fingers spreading Inuyasha wide and the boy moaned again.

"S-stop I'm… Can't hold it." Inuyasha whimpered and Dr Tasiho smirked a bit.

"That's the point." He whispered jabbing Inuyasha's prostate again Inuyasha's cock jumped as the boy came his scream of pleasure muffled by Dr Tasiho lips over his own and he fell slightly limp on the bed panting hard and feeling dazed.

"Alright." Dr Tasiho said grinning a bit as he licked his cum covered hand clean and stripping off the other hand free of its glove. "You're completely healthy. No cancer, only a mild yeast infection which is average in children of your age." He said ripping off a sheet of paper from his clipboard as Inuyasha cleaned himself up.

"Fill out this prescription and follow the instructions on the bottle." Inuyasha nodded his face still bright red. "And if you would permit I would like to take you out on a date to make up for my lude behaviors." Inuyasha's face went even redder at that.

"I…Yeah OK. Sure."

"Shall I pick you up this Sunday? Around noon?" he asked smiling and Inuyasha nodded. "I already have your address; your mother sent it in case you needed a ride home. She seamed to think you would pass out." Inuyasha groaned again slapping his forehead.

"She is SO embarrassing." He complained quietly and Dr Tasiho laughed.

"I am Kouga by the way." Dr Tasiho said smiling. "See you this Saturday Inuyasha." He said winking and Inuyasha nodded heading for the exit wondering what the hell just happened and when his luck had gone from bad, to worse, to the best in the world. Maybe it was when his mother had found out his father, grandfather, great grandfather and great uncle...Thingy had all had prostate cancer? He might never know.

* * *

Lol so what do you think guys? Pleas RR and let me know what you thought. I don't know if I'm going to make this into a series or not but I might do a follow up just for some more sexy scenes.

if you want me to cont the thing just say so, lol also i am now taking requests.

if you have a request just put one in where you would normally reveiw, i do the following shows.

Inuyasha(obviously)

Naruto

DeathNote

Helsing

Fruits Basket

Harry Potter

Lord of the Rings

Xmen

there are others but i forget them at the moment.

i do yaoi, yuri and straight up hentai

male on male, female on female, and straight for those of you who have no idea what the above is^^

chao^^


End file.
